Question: Let $f$ be a function satisfying $f(xy) = f(x)/y$ for all positive real numbers $x$ and $y$. If $f(500) = 3$, what is the value of $f(600)$?
Note that $$f(600) = f \left( 500 \cdot \frac{6}{5} \right) = \frac{f(500)}{6/5} = \frac{3}{6/5} = \boxed{\frac{5}{2}}.$$$$\textbf{OR}$$For all positive $x$, $$f(x) = f(1\cdot x) = \frac{f(1)}{x},$$so $xf(x)$ is the constant $f(1)$. Therefore, $$600f(600) = 500f(500) = 500(3) = 1500,$$so $f(600) = \frac{1500}{600} = \boxed{\frac{5}{2}}$.

Note: $f(x) = \frac{1500}{x}$ is the unique function satisfying the given conditions.